1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to detergent dispensing devices and more particularly pertains to a new detergent dispensing device for selectively dispensing laundry detergent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of detergent dispensing devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,670 describes a coin operated laundry detergent dispensing device. Another type of device that could be utilized for detergent dispensing is U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,172 having a container that includes a spigot which may be selectively opened for releasing the contents of the container. Yet another dispensing device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,718 which includes a container having an opening in the bottom thereof. A tray is biased in such a manner that it is positioned such that it covers the opening. A cup may be pushed against the tray so that as it moves away from the opening, the cup is positioned below the opening so that it may catch detergent as it flows outward of the opening.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is well suited for providing measured amounts of laundry detergent as well as other items needed for doing laundry such as bleach and fabric softener sheets. Additionally, the device should provide more than one measurement of laundry detergent. Such a device would make the process of washing and drying clothes much more convenient.